Fight It Cas!
by Serinidia
Summary: Castiel fought harder against the Leviathan as they sought to take over after Dean encourages him. The angel doesn't come away unscathed... Shameless Castiel Whump Abounds...spoilers for 7.01-7.02
1. Taking Control

**Author's Note: I was working on Chapter 5 of "Join Me" when my muse slammed me with this. I had to type it up and get it out of my head.**

**Edit: The Italics and Bold have been added thanks to having a cooperative computer :)  
**

**Content: Bountiful Castiel whumpage in both the physical sense as well as the mental. Leviathans are in this as are Sam, Bobby, and Dean.**

**WARNING:This is not for those that are easily sickened from gore and the innards of the human body. Also, this story is not for those that are light of heart when it comes to mental angst or feelings of abandonment and hopelessness. Don't say that I didn't warn you, because I just did…**.

* * *

"You need to leave, NOW!" The words left the celestial being as he hunched over, a hand reaching out to grip an object next to him in order to stay on his feet. His breathing became more labored as he struggled to keep the Leviathan at bay, to keep them from getting what they wanted. It had been easier when he'd had all of those souls to help him, but now he didn't have the extra ammunition to use against the dark creatures. He felt something tear inside his vessel and the angel barely held in a cry as he looked up to see both man still standing in front of him. A part of him wanted to lecture them for being idiots and not running. He trembled from a combination of exhaustion and pain as he swallowed thickly. His eyes met with Dean's and the angel felt fear course through him. "Dean…" The word was strained, so very strained and desperate. "They're so strong!" It was almost as though he was sending out a silent plea for help, help that he didn't feel that he deserved.

"Who?" The gruff voice belonged to Bobby Singer and the angel looked towards him, unable to answer for a few moments. It was taxing to use his vessel's voice while simultaneously trying to fight off the ancient ones.

"Leviathan!" That word sounded even more strained and sweat started to form along his vessel's body from the amount of effort he was using.

Something seemed to rip apart his intestines and the angel doubled even more, almost completely reliant on the medical cart next to him in order to stay upright. An arm wrapped itself around his stomach as the angel felt blood start to rise up in his throat. He was losing, losing horribly and he needed to warn Dean….

"I…I can't fight them…" He'd barely managed to gasp the warning before he felt a tidal wave of pain rip through him. His Grace flared resistance , almost as though it was angered by what was happening. His body jerked upright and the angel could feel himself being shoved into the 'back seat'. He wanted to scream, the pain building until he thought that he would explode from it. Grunts were escaping his vessel as he fought to stay in control. Another ruthless surge of pain tore into him and the angel was momentarily distracted. That was all the Leviathan needed in order to beat him down, to rip him away from the controls and into a dark cell.

He felt the creatures flex his muscles with a grim satisfaction coloring their thoughts. A slow, twisted smile pulled back his vessel's lips and he could see the horrified look on Dean Winchester's face.

"Cas?" The desperate hope in the hunter's voice made the Leviathan laugh mockingly at Castiel as they told him to heat up some popcorn and enjoy the show.

"Cas? Cas is.." The Leviathan shrugged mockingly, "dead. We run the show now." A twisted laugh escaped Jimmy Novak's former body as the ancient creatures threw the hunter into a wall without a second thought. Bobby tried to attack the things and Castiel screamed mentally for the Leviathan to leave the old man alone. They ignored him; _why would they listen anyways?_ He felt his hands grasp Bobby's vest before hurling the old hunter through the air and into one of the nearby medical carts.

"Cas? C'mon, I know these bastards are lying," The look in the Winchester's eyes told the angel that the hunter wasn't entirely sure that his words were true. "I know deep down you're in there somewhere, and I'm begging you to smite their unholy asses." The words were a desperate plea to an entity that the hunter believed was dead. Gone forever.

But Castiel was not gone, he was not dead and he could hear the plea. The angel was glad that he had sent Jimmy up to Heaven, to where the man deserved to be when he'd declared himself God. He was glad that the devout man didn't have to go through this horror with him.

The celestial being drew in his flagging power, bolstered his strength slowly as more words started to pass between the Leviathan and his charge. Or former charge…

The angel was sure that Dean was only acting as though he gave a shit about him because he still needed the wayward being to heal Sam. After that he was pretty sure that Dean would kick him out. He didn't like thinking about that possibility but Castiel knew he'd fractured the former friendship that he had shared with the hunter.

He dismissed the thoughts as he prepared himself for what he was about to attempt, knowing that he couldn't afford to be distracted.

The angel waited until the Leviathan were busy engaging in a taunting conversation with Dean before he made his move. He struck the foul creatures with a strong and swift blow, catching them by surprise. The surprise gained him valuable ground as he relentlessly fought for his rightful control of the vessel. This was his body damn it, and he wouldn't just sit back and watch the Leviathan treat his friends like rag dolls.

The Leviathans wavered, stunned by the determination that the celestial being was attacking them with before falling back slowly. And then the angel seized control of the vessel with a satisfied expression adorning his face before it quickly turned to one of pain. His insides felt like they were shredded and he didn't doubt that they were.

"Cas?" The word left the young man's lips as if it tasted of sweet honey.

"De'n." The angel slurred, body trembling again.

"Son of a bitch," The older Winchester muttered, "they said you were dead."

Castiel merely grunted in response, his brow furrowed with concentration as he continued his inward struggle with the Leviathan.

"Sh't your ey's." The angel gasped, waiting for Dean to do as he'd commanded. He saw a flicker of distrust flash through the green eyes and that hurt even more then what the Leviathan were doing to him. After what felt like forever, the hunter closed his eyes, turning to face the ground s he did.

A sigh of relief escaped Castiel before he built his Grace up, letting the holy substance start to leak out of his eyes. His mouth opened slowly, the brilliant light streaming from it as well before it flared like one would expect from a bomb.

Castiel felt the power explode, felt it as the Leviathans were torn to shreds inside of him before he felt the flesh of his own stomach start to split. It continued to split from his groin up to his chest and it went deep enough to expose his vessel's organs as the Leviathan were forced out his body. The angel could feel every excruciating second of it as he fought to keep in the scream that his true form wanted to set loose. If he gave into that then Dean and Bobby would never hear another thing again.

The power wore itself out, and the Grace retreated from his reach after it had finished destroying the Leviathan. Castiel suddenly found himself aware of one thing and one thing only after his power abandoned him and that thing was pain. Pain and the blood that was welling up his throat and obstructing his airway as his innards remained exposed to the air. The intestines were indeed shredded and the angel could feel everything. The harsh air bit at his organs, sending shafts of freezing pain racing along their exposed nerves simultaneously. The only reason he was still alive was the fact that his grace was still in him. It was using its power to focus on keeping the organs going, to keep the blood seemingly replenished as it spilled in crimson streams out of his body. That was all it could do though, to drained to actually go about healing the ghastly injury.

And so it was that the angel remained, curled on his side with his shaking hands attempting to hold his abdomen together as the pain assaulted him in unforgiving waves.

_Des-deserve….this…_His thoughts were scattered as he tried to think through the pain,_ de-'-ve…..d'e._ The angel wasn't afraid to admit that he deserved to die, that he deserved every ounce of pain ripping through his body. He deserved it and he deserved so much more then what he was getting.

Oxygen was eluding his burning lungs cruelly. It would give him brief respites during which it would fill the aching organs before it would desert him once more. He was well aware that he was gasping for air in a similar manner that one would expect from a fish out of water.

A coppery liquid filled his mouth, forcing him to let it out and the angel felt an agonizing heave shudder through his stomach organ before some sort of substance forced its way through the copious amount of blood that clogged his airways and throat. He gagged, eyes squeezing shut miserably and he was aware of the fact that silence had filled the room. A bolt of fear shot through him when his stomach refused to quit trying to purge itself and the angel let out a ragged moan from the pain that the organ created and shot into his already ailing system. A selfish part of him wanted it all to end, for it to be over…. _But I deserve it._

The angel could hear two sets of footsteps walking away and his heart broke.

A sob welled up in his chest as he realized that he was alone. That the two hunters had left him here, defenseless and hurting miserably. He knew that Dean was infuriated with him and he didn't blame the hunter, but…this…

This tore him to shreds as fear added its horrid flavor to the already boiling pot of emotions. His legs twitched before they slowly moved closer to his body. He was so cold. Castiel shivered from the freezing sensation and tried to curl up into even more of a ball before pain burned its way through him in an even bigger surge. The angel gasped, cheek pressing into the cold, hard ground beneath him as he tried his best to remain conscious. He felt a scream build up from deep in the back of his throat and it gurgled pitifully past the clogging blood and through parted lips.

Tears streaked unashamedly down his face as he bit his lip and shuddered. It hurt so much…physically and emotionally.

This must have been why angels weren't supposed to feel any emotion. Perhaps the superiors had known the crippling effect that it had on its soldiers and had in return drilled them into not feeling anything. It made more sense now. There were some emotions however that the angel enjoyed experiencing. One of those was the sense of belonging, that he mattered and that someone gave a shit about his welfare for reasons other then the fact that they needed him alive in order to use him. That one was gone now, leaving in its wake a sense of emptiness, a sense of despair that threatened to consume him.

Nobody would care if he died in the drab room. No one cared that he was still alive, that he could feel everything as he struggled to breath properly. Not a single being cared that he was curled up in an ever growing pool of blood, that he was hurting. It was his fault though, his fault that he was considered as important as a dead carcass of an animal on the side of the road. Then again, they at least were given sympathetic and pity filled glances before they were cleaned up.

_Would anyone clean him up?_

The angel would have snorted at the notion had he been able to do so. If his remains were cleaned up then it would by a person that had seen to many dead bodies to care anymore. It wouldn't be by anyone he knew or cared about.

Another strong tremor wracked its way through his body and a soft whimper escaped his lips as he felt his innards move with the force of the tremor. The celestial being tried to roll over, tried to make it so that he was facing the doorway. A small part of him still held onto the foolish notion that his adopted family would come back for him. That they did care enough to at least keep him company before leaving him. Right now he would welcome all of the harsh, hurtful words that they could sling at him. He would embrace the callous words with a sense of relief. Relief that they cared enough to scream at him while he lay there. That they cared enough to at least look at him and bid him farewell before leaving him alone.

His body shifted slightly, and the angel found himself almost on his back now. Sobs of pain tore through him as his back thudded against the hard ground. He fought to keep his hands where they wore, tried his damnedest to hold his split flesh together. To keep the 'fault line' from widening. Warm blood washed itself over his hands and he swallowed thickly before coughing as the blood rushed back out of his mouth and down his throat. The jarring movements of the coughs were enough to make him mentally plead for it all to end.

He kept repeating the mantra that he deserved this and that he needed to suck it up and get through it. For whatever reason, his Grace wouldn't allow him to sink into the soothing clutches of the darkness that sought to embrace him. Not that he deserved the relief.

Back bad, he mentally informed himself in a detached manner. He needed to move onto his side. The angel tried to brace himself for the pain that he knew would assault him before he clumsily and rather slowly managed to go onto his side. At least now he was facing the door. The angel stared blankly at the empty hallway beyond the doors, broken heart yearning to see at least one of his 'family' members striding towards him. It stayed empty. _How long had it been?_ The angel didn't have a way of knowing, clocks were absent in this room and his instinctive measuring was screwed up from the trauma his body was suffering from. Bile spilled from his mouth as he felt himself convulse from the pain his stomach caused while expelling the substance. Brows furrowed, the angel reached out with as much of his Grace as he could spare, trying to locate the youngest Winchester. After a few tense moments the celestial being managed to find him.

Castiel probed deep into the young hunter's mind, going straight to the wall he had destroyed. He was such a freaking bastard for causing the youngest Winchester so much pain. The angel didn't dwell on the guilty thoughts that sought to distract him, to concerned with mending what he'd broken.

He managed to pour the spare Grace into Samuel Winchester's mind, filling in the hole, and all of the cracks that branched out from the destruction, with it. Once the angel was satisfied that he'd fixed it as well as he could at the moment, he withdrew from Sam's mind and returned to his own. The process of fixing Sam left him exhausted, and his vessel tried to pant even more then it already had been from the sudden exertion.

A small, tentative smile graced his lips as he thought about how he'd just fixed up Sam's broken mind and he couldn't help but feel happy over the action.

On the other hand, Dean no longer had any use for him which meant that he wouldn't be coming back for him. He was a traitor and now the enemy…had to be…right? That didn't stop the pain, didn't stop the emotionally charged tears from leaking down his face…

* * *

Dean Winchester was tired. Hell, he was more then tired, he was exhausted. All the hunter wanted to do was lay down and take a very long nap. He needed to find Sammy and make sure that his little brother wasn't hurt. That he wasn't hurting himself through his hallucinations. That was the chief concern on his mind as he traipsed through the empty hallways.

A small voice in the back of his head was screaming at him to turn around and go back the way he'd come. To go back to the being he'd left lying motionless on the floor. The voice was telling him that he was a cold-hearted bastard for leaving the angel in a pool of his own blood.

Son of a bitch deserves it, Dean tried to convince himself. He wasn't doing a very good job at that though and he glanced back to where he knew the celestial being was. Damn it all, he hadn't even checked the angel over to see how exactly he was hurt. Hadn't bothered to look and see why Castiel was curled into a fetal position on the floor with his blood pooling around him. The angel was still alive, of that he was sure. He'd heard the labored and painstakingly weak breaths that he'd been breathing. And he'd left him. Had walked away without even showing that he acknowledged the angel's presence. /P

Guilt churned in his stomach as he heard Sam talking to someone that only he could most likely see. Just as the younger Winchester came into sight he stopped talking and a slightly confused look adorned his face. "Cas?"

Why the hell was Sam calling for the angel? Dean shook his head before taking a cautious step towards Sammy, sensing that Bobby was going to stay where he was. The next thing that came out of his little brother's mouth was something that Dean had never even dreamt of hearing.

"Thank you Cas." A slow, soft smile graced Sam's face as he sighed, visibly relaxing. When his eyes opened once more they were clear and focused. Not scared, cloudy and shifty the way they had been mere seconds ago. "Dean?"

At the sound of his name Dean closed the distance between them and looked up at his little brother with concerned eyes. "Hey Sammy," The older hunter forced a smile, unsure of whether or not his sibling was talking to an 'apparition' of him or not. He didn't seem to be, he was looking right at him and his demeanor told Dean that he was here.

"Dean…I'm all fixed up." The smiled widened as Sam looked at him. "Castiel fixed me."

"What do you mean he 'fixed you'?"

"The wall, Dean…he fixed it with his Grace. I can feel it…its so strong…and pure…" Sam told him, tone wondering as he looked down at his older brother.

Dean's eyebrows rose at his and he looked over at Bobby questioning gaze. The older man shrugged, as unsure of what to make of this as Dean was. In a decidedly non-girly way, Dean turned to face his brother again before he pulled the moose into a hug. _Thank goodness…_ was the only thought flowing through his brain. _Thank goodness._

After waiting a small amount of time to see if Castiel had really fixed Sam or not, Dean decided that they'd best head back to the room. He didn't really want to go see the angel, yet he knew that he needed to. Regardless of if he really wanted to strangle the dick or not for breaking Sam in the first place. The young hunter couldn't help but think that things would never be the same between himself and Castiel again, that their friendship was permanently fractured.

That is, if one could truly call it a friendship. Friends didn't lie, didn't go behind each other's backs. They didn't order Death himself to kill the other and they most certainly did not target each other's weaknesses. But most of all, friends didn't break little brothers.

He'd been an idiot and so had Cas, they'd both made mistakes and Dean regretted the ones he'd made. Especially when it came to putting any amount of trust into any angel. Regardless if said angel was constantly saving his ass.

Dean preoccupied himself with his thoughts as the trio tiredly made their way back through the maze of hallways.

The first thing Dean noticed when they approached the entrance to the room was the amount of red that stained the floor. To much red, far to much red for a human body to lose and still be alive. The second thing the hunter noticed was the low whimper like sound that emanated from the trench-coated lump on the floor. Castiel was still alive, somehow and Dean felt a surge of relief at that. It was true that he was still pissed at Cas for what he'd done but the hunter hadn't wanted the celestial being to die. The limp figure stirred before a shudder rippled through the torn flesh. And then Castiel was trying to crawl towards them, fighting to make sure that they wouldn't just leave him here to die. The angel stopped moving, and Dean saw him clench his jaw as he rode out was unmistakably a wave of pain. "D'n."

Oh God, Dean looked down at the heap of flesh that was Castiel, Oh sweet Lord. The hunter watched as Castiel's arms shook and then gave out. Dean caught him before the angel hit the floor, he felt his friend stiffen from pain and then the angel snuggled closer to him. "Cas?" He tilted the angel's face up so that he could see it better. Sweat soaked hair clung to the angel's forehead as he coughed wetly, body trembling as another whimper ripped its way out of him. The sound was garbled and wet, evidence that the angel's throat was indeed clogged with blood. "Jesus," Dean whispered as he soothingly ran his fingers through the angel's hair. The hunter wanted to tell the angel that everything would be ok, that he, Bobby and Sam would make things all better, but he couldn't. He tried to, but the words got stuck in his throat. The angel was fucking clinging to him as if he was terrified of something.

_Oh God, he thought I was leaving, hell, that I had left him…._

Hadn't he considered doing just that? Dean swallowed thickly as he looked down at the shivering angel. "Cas, if you can hear me, I want you to know that we'll figure this out, ok buddy?"

He felt the angel nod ever so slightly before going still again. "Cas, I'm going to turn you over, ok buddy?" The angel grabbed his arm, eyes alarmed. "No?" Dean looked down before swallowing thickly when he saw the hand that the angel had used to grasp his arm. "Sweet Jesus, Cas? What did you do."

There was no reply from the angel was blood trickled out of his mouth and Dean carefully began to roll his friend over. An agonized cry tore itself from the angel's abused throat and the celestial being clenched his jaw while banging a palm against the ground in an effort to control some of the pain.

Without hands to hold it together, the angel's midsection opened up, revealing the destroyed intestines and the other organs as well. Dean fought the urge to puke as he looked at the angel horrified.

**Flashback**

_Dean opened his eyes as soon as the light had died down and the wails of agony from the Leviathan had ceased to be. His green eyes quickly searched the area around him. Bobby was stirring and Dean was relieved to see that the older hunter had woken up without any urging. Looking down at the floor he could see a figure curled up in a fetal position. Castiel was seemingly motionless on the ground. Then he saw the angel's back shudder and a flash of concern welled through him before he squashed it. Castiel could fend for himself. He had done so for thousands of years before meeting Dean and could do so now as well. The hunter had more important people that needed his attention and to be frank, Dean Winchester wanted to hate the angel. He wanted to feel no emotions about seeing him lying so still, only to shudder every now and then. But he couldn't bring himself to do so. He wanted to flip the angel over, to see what was wrong and to offer words of comfort. But the oldest of the Winchester boys didn't do what the voice was screaming at him to do. Instead, he simply walked over to Bobby, exchanged a few words and walked away, leaving Castiel where he was without acknowledging him._

**End Flashback**

"Oh man…" Dean looked down at his friend, "Cas, I'm sorry buddy… I didn't know…" He looked up when he sensed Bobby come over followed closely by Sam. "Easy Cas, just going to get a better look buddy."

The angel tensed slightly, mind clouded by the pain that was consuming him and he watched warily as Bobby carefully peeled back the blood drenched clothes. Sam made a small noise of disgust in the back of his throat when the innards were exposed completely to their view.

"Damn boy," Bobby breathed, his eyes wide as he did his best to keep from getting sick. Not much could unsettle the old hunter but this…. This was a whole new level of wrong.

It wasn't the injury that shocked the three men and that made them feel horrible about what they'd been thinking of doing to Castiel. No, it was the words that the angel wheezed next that truly horrified them.

"Dean….. I…." Blood spilled over the angel's lips and he instinctively tried to swallow before he wound up gagging. Tears filled his eyes from the pain and the angel struggled to get his composure so that he could speak clearly. "deserve…this…"

And Dean Winchester felt like a hole had been ripped through his own gut as he looked down at the broken shell of an angel that lay cradled in his arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, you can't say that I didn't warn you guys XP I did and I was quite serious about it XP So um, just to show you the contrast of what I had been writing and this you're going to be treated with a spoiler…**

* * *

**Join Me- Chapter 5: Of Pie and (finish title later)**

_Dean Winchester glanced up and down the aisle with an indecisive sigh while his fingers drummed against the shopping cart idly. There were so many flavors to choose from and the young man was tempted to just buy them all. He would if he didn't fear the wrath of the man called Bobby Singer. He was positive that the older hunter would not be amused if Dean came back with a year's worth of pies cradled in his arms. Then there was the matter of where he'd put it in order to store it. It wasn't like he could eat it all in one go and the hunter wasn't even sure if his friend would even like pie. Or a particular flavor…which was why he was tempted to buy all of the flavors. He grunted before biting his lip and grabbing several pies and put them into the shopping cart. After he'd crossed that particular dilemma, the hunter found the shopping trip to be extremely easy. He grabbed several packages of gauze, Neosporin, pain killers, disinfectants and a variety of other medical related things. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a mother of three look at him strangely but he ignored the stare. It probably looked like he was getting enough supplies to fix up an army and in a way he was. Only, it was technically a three-man and a celestial army. Team Free Will. Medical supplies picked up, Dean headed over to the meat section and continued to make his round through the Harris Teeter._

_It all totaled out to a price well over two-hundred dollars but the hunter knew it would all be worth it if he could get his friend to eat some pie. A quick glance at his cell phone told him that he had no messages waiting for him and the young man let out a sigh of relief. No messages meant that Castiel hadn't had any complications. He carefully settled the bags into the back of one of Bobby's old beaters, (there was no way in hell that he was using his baby for a grocery run), and got in._

_When he got back to Bobby's house Dean whistled as he gingerly removed the bags of pie. Sam was in the kitchen reading something and Dean quietly tip-toed past him, trying to sneak as much of the pie as he could into the freezer before either Sam or Bobby could see just how much he'd gotten._

**End of Spoiler**

* * *

**So yeah, now you can see how random and how strong the !WhumpCas muse was…. To make me go from what I just spoiled you with to what you just read ….  
**

**Anyways, please leave me a review, You guys have no idea how happy I get when I open my email to see Reviews sitting in my inbox.**


	2. The Reason Why

**Author's Note**:_**Quite a few of you (both on deviantArt and on FanFiction) have been asking for a follow up to Fight It Cas! And who am I to deny you guys? It really meant a lot to me that you guys wanted another installment so I got to work shortly after the first requests. I know its been a while and I apologize for making you guys wait but I've been aiming for quality not speediness… The first chapter was so inspired by my rather sadistic whumpage muse that I wanted to wait for that muse to reawaken before even attempting to write this next chapter. Luckily it did not take very long however my artistic muse was demanding to be sated so this was put on a temporary hold. The music that I've been listening to has been amazing for keeping that muse going, the songs below are the ones I listened to repeatedly while typing this up. To me they all have a unique way of describing different aspects of Castiel**_

**Music Listened To: ||| **_Meant To Live_**-**Switchfoot|||_Save Me_- Shinedown|||_To Be Loved_- Papa Roach|||_Counting Bodies Like Sheep- _The Perfect Circle|||_Front Line_- Pillar|||_Trade Yourself In_- Shinedown|||_All My Life__-_ Foo Fighters_Nightmare__-_Avenged Sevenfold|||_Blow Me Away-_Breaking Benjamin|||_Water- _Breaking Benjamin|||_Odd One_**- **Sick Puppies|||_Angel With a Shotgun_- The Cab||| _Breathe_- Breaking Benjamin

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Supernatural.**_

**Content:** _**The darker side of Dean shows itself, a concerned Bobby, a conflicted Sam and a hurting Castiel. **_**Side Note:**_**There are a couple of flashbacks in this chapter as well as a glimpse into a possible future.**_

**Warning:** _**There is quite a bit of gore in this chapter as well torture scenes and emotional turmoil. Organs are visible and are going to have to be moved around so if you can not handle that kind of stuff I would advise that you do not read this. You have been warned!**_

**Word Count****: 5,834**_(This does not include the Author's Notes)_

* * *

Dean swallowed thickly before his green eyes turned to look down at the limp form of the angel that he was currently cradling in his arms. "Don't you say that, damn it!" He growled as he leaned over so that his lips were next to the celestial being's ears. A hand gripped his shoulder and Dean didn't have to look to know that it was Bobby's.

"Dean, you're going to need to keep him still." The old hunter's voice was gruff as he stared at the damaged and destroyed body of the angel. The old man didn't have a clue as to how the hell he was supposed to deal with the angel's internal organ; especially the intestines that looked like they had been put through a shredder. The boy's shoulders tensed and Bobby watched him warily, unsure of what Dean would do. A part of him thought that the hunter would give into the remnants of the bond that he'd once shared with the angel, that maybe he would try to offer the celestial being a small amount of comfort. It didn't take a genius to know that Castiel was terrified by what he was currently going through.

What Bobby didn't expect was for Dean to pry the angel's shaking fingers away from his arm and resolutely set the angel onto the ground. Bobby swore under his breath and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Dean, I need your help with this…." The hunter waved his hands in Castiel's direction, unsure of what exactly he should use to describe the situation. When Dean turned to walk away Bobby growled and grabbed the younger man's shoulder. "You listen to me you idjit," he snarled, "I need your help with this, I don't care if you want to help him or not."

Green eyes flashed darkly before Dean growled a terse "Fine." The hunter's shoulders were stiff as he trudged over to the stricken angel. Sam had already removed Castiel's coat, tie and shirt. The youngest of the Winchesters was attempting to sooth the angel while keeping his midsection held together. Bobby shook his head in surprise, but then again…. It wasn't really all that shocking. Sam had always been the more forgiving of the two boys.

He knelt down slowly next to the angel and met the timid blue eyes with a steady gaze. "This is gonna hurt Feathers, but it needs to be done so that…." _hopefully_ "you'll recover." There was no response from the angel except for a shaky exhale and Bobby decided that he should take that as Castiel's way of telling him that he understood. Bobby looked around for something, hell anything, that he could use to hold the angel together. They were in some sort of building that reminded him of a laboratory so he should be able to find something useful.

"I'll go see if I can find something by….by the Impala." Sam offered before getting up and walking out of the door looking decidedly green. Bobby nodded before he swallowed and looked over at Dean.

"You ready?" Dean's response was a curt nod, his eyes still smoldering with an internal flame of anger. It was a look that Bobby wasn't used to seeing and it made him worried.

Setting his jaw Bobby spared a glance at the angel before moving his hands to the horrid slit in the angel's torso. Almost as soon as his fingers brushed against the swollen red lips of the wound Bobby felt the skin shiver as the angel flinched away from him. "Easy Cas," Bobby muttered when Dean did nothing to try and help soothe the celestial being. He didn't enjoy having to do this to the angel, didn't like inflicting pain on him but the organs needed to be moved back into place. He grimaced as he felt his rough fingers come in contact with the angel's liver and the reaction from his 'adopted' son was immediate. The angel's mouth was open in a silent scream as his back arched up off of the floor. Bobby cursed and struggled to keep his hands from slipping further inside of the angel. It really only took a couple of seconds but it felt like an eternity before the angel was lying back against the ground once more. More like slammed into the ground a bit roughly. A small whimper escaped the celestial being's lips at the rough treatment and the cloudy blue eyes looked up at Dean questioningly.

_I'll be damned if he doesn't pull off that kicked puppy look almost as good as Sam does._ The thought ran unbidden through the hunter's mind as he looked back down. Blood was making it difficult to see and he did his best not to brush up against any of the other organs once he'd gotten the liver back to where it belonged. "You got him this time?" Bobby asked with a raised brow before narrowing his eyes at the way Dean brutally bore his weight down onto the angel's shoulders. There was a sickening pop from the sudden amount of weight and the angel's breathing stuttered from the fresh wave of pain.

A low sob shook the angel's frame as he pleadingly looked up at Dean, asking silently for mercy. The silent plea was met with a steely glare and the angel looked away. Bobby felt for the angel but he couldn't afford to stop, couldn't pause in what he was doing. It was to important that he finish this gruesome task. Shoulders set in resolve, he started to carefully ease the stomach back to where it belonged doing his best ignore the pained cries that the action withdrew from the angel. There was another popping sound followed by a shudder that ran the course of the angel's body as his back arched off the floor.

A small "D'n?" forced itself through the clogging mass of blood in the angel's throat as he tried to curl his body up. The word snapped the hunter's gaze down to the body he was pinning to the ground in a brutal fashion and his eyes flashed.

"Shut the fuck up, you _stupid_ son of a bitch." The hunter snarled in response, facial expression reminiscent of the Joker's. He applied more pressure to the busted shoulders, a smirk forming on his lips at the small yet pained sound that the angel made. "You're alone you miserable bastard and its all your damn fault. You fucked up big time and apparently your God frowns at what you have done." The hunter leaned next to the angel's ear to whisper into it venomously, "and don't you fucking dare ask **me** for help. You deserve every ounce of pain so don't you dare bitch to me about how much it hurts."

There was a shaky exhale from the angel and he looked up at Dean slowly; the hunter's words only confirmed what he'd been thinking all along. _Deserve to die, I deserve to die…deserve to suffer for my sins._ The angel bit his lip in an attempt to keep a groan from escaping his throat. He would not show how much it hurt in front of Dean… he wouldn't show the hunter how weak and pathetic he'd become….

Bobby couldn't ignore that and he glared over at the younger man. "Dean. A word." There was no response from the hunter and Bobby growled before he recognized the look in the green eyes. Dean didn't know what he was doing to the angel because he wasn't currently _here_. The younger man was caught in the middle of a flashback.

* * *

_**Flashback**  
_

_The man couldn't have been more then thirty and yet his eyes held a look of suffering that shouldn't be in such young individual's eyes. His breathing was harsh and accompanied by small whimpers with every breath he took. His chest was jerking up and down in uneven and rasping gasps for air as sky blue eyes stared up at the ceiling. The tip of a knife was pressing against the bruised and tender flesh of his exposed stomach and his eyes widened. "No, please, please don't!" The whimpering cries for relief from the pain were ignored by the green-eyed tormenter as the knife started to cut through the flesh. Blood welled up almost instantly and after about 5 inches of the blade being dragged up the man's midsection the organs started to bulge. The internal workings of the human body were fighting for escape as the deep cut lengthened. By the time the torturer was done the intestines had sprung free of the cavity in which they had been held captive for so many years._

_A satanic grin stretched its way onto the lips of the cause of the pain before he wrapped his rough hands around the organ. The victim strained against the straps that held him down against the table while his small intestines were slowly unraveled. "Let's see how long these are shall we?" The voice was more of stating the fact that he'd be measuring the length regardless of what the man desired. _

_"Impressive," He commented with a sardonic smirk before simply dropping the unraveled intestines on the ground. "Its ironic how they named the longest of the intestines the small intestines…" He mused aloud before pausing in his work when a distinctive voice made itself heard in the doorway._

_"Dean, Dean, Dean….you really have been paying attention haven't you?" Alistair drawled before sauntering forward with a proud grin on his face. "But you still have much to learn. Hold this miserable whelp's shoulders."_

_Dean Winchester nodded and moved to where he was putting his weight onto their victim's shoulders without a moment of remorse. The stupid soul was begging in earnest now for some mercy, for them to leave him be._

_"Shut up the fuck up, you stupid son of a bitch!" The former hunter snarled into the helpless man's ear, his eyes cold and flinty. "You're alone you miserable bastard and its all your damn fault. You fucked up big time and apparently your God frowns at what you have done." A hand reached up to grab his arm but Dean shook it off. "And don't you fucking dare ask __me__ for help. You deserve every ounce of pain so don't you dare bitch about how much it hurts."_

_**End Flashback**  
_

* * *

Dean was rudely shaken out of his flashback by Bobby's large hand smacking him in the cheek. The old man's eyes were glowering down at him and he blinked in a somewhat dazed fashion. "Bobby?" The name left his lips softly as he gazed up at his adopted father.

"I said to hold him down, not to break his damn shoulder's you idjit!" Bobby seethed angrily, "The angel already gutted himself for you, the least you could do is hold him down gently!"

"Bobby…what are…?" Dean broke off and looked down with a confused expression before it suddenly dawned on him. He'd been acting out the flashback…. "Fuck… Bobby? Did I….say anything?"

The answering snort was all he needed and a surge of regret washed through him. "Shit, Cas…." The hunter looked down at his friend apologetically. "I'm so sorry man…" Dean's throat felt like a lump was forming in it as he ran his long fingers through the angel's hair apologetically.

"S'ok." The voice was weak and raspy but unmistakably Castiel's. The angel wouldn't look at him though and Dean knew better then to try and force him. A spasm wracked through the frail body and the angel coughed, blood misting the palm that he'd used to cover his mouth with. The angel automatically tried to flinch away from Bobby as the old hunter knelt down next to him. A soft, "No…please," escaped parted lips as the angel watched him warily. The celestial being had been pushed to his threshold just by the old man handling the exposed organs.

"We've got to patch you up Cas, please…let us help you!" Dean pleaded with his friend, not wanting to have to pin the angel down for any longer then he had to. He could feel the tremors ripping through the celestial being and he winced sympathetically. "Cas, what I said earlier, about asking for help….ignore that buddy. I want you to come to me for help, if you had the first time around then things would be different right now."

Castiel shifted so that he could try to talk better before whimpering softly and giving up on the futile effort. "You all….." he paused, gasping for breath as his stomach churned sickeningly, "would be…dead…"

Dean froze before looking down, "How do you know that?"

There was a long pause as the angel mustered the strength to keep talking. "Saw it." He replied simply, eyes turning a deeper shade of blue as he remembered what he'd seen. "Not…pretty…" His nose wrinkled slightly as he looked to the left, eyes watching something that only he could see.

* * *

_**The Alternative Future in the Year 2013 (Castiel's flashback/forward)**_

_Instead of choosing to let Dean live his apple-pie life the angel has sought his friend out for help. If he hadn't been so desperate then Castiel would have gladly left Dean out of this. Adam and Sam were still stuck in the pit and had been for over a year now. The angel had been unable to risk the amount of energy it would take to even attempt to 'jailbreak' the two boys out of the Cage. His older brother was still bent on the Apocalypse and Castiel had refused to let him change the storyline back to the original plan. If he had done so then Samuel Winchester and Adam Milligan would have given up everything for nothing._

_And the Angel of the Lord refused to let their suffering be for naught. He'd already experienced the unpleasant feeling of committing a worthless sacrifice and he did not wish for his friends to experience it as well._

_He wasn't afraid to admit to Dean that Raphael had beaten his ass into the next week; Dean was his best friend after all, and best friends deserved to know pretty much everything about each other. Secrets and lies would only serve to be their downfall and Castiel could not bare to let this friendship fracture. In this time of treason and flat out war Dean was the only creature that could keep him sane. Without Dean there to remind him why he was fighting this war he was sure that he would have given up a long time ago. With every death Castiel could feel a tiny piece of himself break off, his Grace wailing with grief._

_Castiel knew that his cause was practically doomed from the start; especially after he'd refused the deal from Crowley. The angel also knew that Raphael had buddied up with the King of Hell in an effort just to make sure that his little brother didn't recant his decision and try to renew the contract. Castiel could not deny that it was a well played move regardless of if he'd ever stoop so low as to take Crowley's offer._

_Balthazar was still standing ever faithfully by his side and Rachel was forever keeping the supply inventories and statistics up to date. Castiel honestly didn't know what he'd do without either of them. Next to Bobby and the Winchesters those two angels were the only ones he considered to be a part of his true family. He saw the other angels in his army as very close friends and took time out of the day (or night) to spend at least a few minutes to converse with each and every one of them. He saw to their needs to the best of his abilities and he did his damnedest to avoid losing any of them. It was impossible though to not lose any of his soldiers and that broke his heart. Castiel had never wanted a war, had never wanted to split Heaven into two factions. The guilt of doing so weighed heavily on him although he did his best to ignore the sickening feeling. He needed Gabriel's wisdom and guidance, needed his big brother to relieve the stress that pressed down so heavily on his shoulders but it was impossible. The arch-angel had died in order to stop the first Apocalypse._

_Ana might have known what to do, the other angel had always seemed to be so wise, even after she'd fallen. She had been in the superior's role before; albeit not to the extent that Castiel found himself presently but it had been a higher ranking position nonetheless. It was she after all who had thought of killing Sam and scattering his remains across every universe in existence. She had looked past her sentimental feelings for the Winchesters to come up with the plan. Castiel closed his eyes sorrowfully as he thought about his deceased sister. The angel prayed that she was resting peacefully wherever she was… if she was…. He had no idea what happened to his kind when they were killed. He'd never stayed dead long enough to find out._

_Uriel would have been invaluable to still have around as well. The brawny angel had always been one of the best fighters in Castiel's garrison and the two had often fought side-by-side in the midst of battle. They had moved together in a way that to others it appeared as though they were merely performing a graceful dance in the middle of a battle field. It never seemed as if the duo was doing anything but dance when in reality they were cutting down their foes left and right. In the end that friendship had been severely damaged seeing as Uriel had killed anyone who said no to freeing Lucifer. Castiel shuddered at the memory, his best friend had been about to kill him as well and probably would have if it had not been for Ana._

_Months had flown by seemingly in the blink of an eye and Castiel was spreading himself thin by helping Dean and Bobby with their search for Eve. Luckily though Rachel and Balthazar were able to step in for him whenever he was to exhausted to command the army. The day approached on which the angel knew that Crowley would open the gate to the Cage and spring Lucifer and Michael free. If he was fast enough, Castiel knew that he could attempt to free Adam and Sam without letting the other two angels out. It would be nearly suicidal but in his eyes, completely worth it. He had seen how much Dean wished for his younger brother to be by his side giving him all the bitch faces he felt like while trying to create the dreaded chick-flick moments._

_He'd been away from Dean for about a week before the news reached him and shook him to the core. Raphael had somehow managed to break past all the wards that Castiel had so painstakingly put up around the house as well as inside of it. The archangel had his friends and Castiel could not let it stay that way. He had to try and save them. He knew what Raphael would do to them if he didn't._

_Funny how things never seemed to go Team Free Will's way, Castiel thought as he panted harshly as and gripped his blade tightly in his uninjured right hand; his entire left arm hung limply from outside of its socket. A grunt of effort escaped his lips as he lunged forward trying to keep Raphael from going offensive instead of defensive. Castiel was smaller the other angel but he used that to his advantage. It gave him an edge of speed that the older angel couldn't attain and it was crucial to Castiel's survival. The metal of their blades screeched in protest while crying sparks every time they clashed against one another, as if they were crying for their masters. Both blades had seen to much bloodshed and thought of spilling more made them weep._

_A groan escaped Cas' lips as he was forced to block a block with his injured arm. He bit his lip and fought to stay on his feet as the world tilted suddenly from the blinding pain. A ragged inhale inflated his lungs before he grimly pressed forward, ducking quickly to avoid being decapitated. Castiel was well aware of the fact that he was fighting for more then just his own life at the moment._

_His ever present trench-coat whipped around his body as he spun quickly, balancing his weight evenly on the balls of his feet. His legs moved of their own accord, his brain not telling them what to do; rather it trusted the battle hardened instincts to guide the body. Castiel lurched back, sucking his midsection in as he arched his back away from the blade that made a swipe at his tender stomach, He didn't move fast enough and he staggered when the sharp blade ripped through muscle and flesh. The knife snagged on his coat and Castiel was jerked forward. He couldn't stop the forward momentum but he could alter it. Ignoring the fierce burn that spread from his diaphragm to his right hip the angel curled into a summersault. The maneuver neatly avoided the killing blow that Raphael had already started to deliver._

_The younger angel sprang to his feet and away from his older brother, a trembling hand pressing against the deep wound with a small gasp._

_"This doesn't have to happen." Castiel tried to reason as he flexed his shoulders before moving around the older angel so as to keep his abused body from becoming stiff with inactivity. That kind of mistake would get him killed._

_"It does because God wills it to pass." The older angel shook his head sadly. "When will you come to your senses brother? Why must you insist on shedding the blood of so many innocent soldiers? They have done you no wrong Castiel and yet you do not hesitate to kill your brothers."_

_"They are no brothers of mine." Castiel growled as he moved so that his back was to the remnants of those he considered his true family._

_"Oh but they are Castiel. Every. Single. One. Of. Us. Is. Family." The arch-angel growled, his voice a low rumble._

_"No, they are not!" The smaller, lesser angel spat back; his ocean blue eyes were flashing dangerously. "I have learned that true family has nothing to do with blood relations. A true family actually cares about every individual in it. They don't slaughter those deemed to weak to serve Heaven and rarely do they completely shun one another. True Family does not need a reason or a conflict to gather together. They don' try to kill each other at ever bend around the corner." Castiel paused, breathing heavily as the injury and the length of his speech starting to show its tolling price on his flagging energy. "True family shares a bond that no matter how strained it becomes never actually breaks. It always stays with each individual because they will never give up on one another Raphael."_

_A glance out of the corner of his eye told the angel that his family had managed to escape. A sigh of relief escaped him as he noted that Balthazar had managed to escape with Dean and Bobby. The blade that he gripped so tightly dropped from numbed fingers as he looked up at his older brother. "True family is willing to give up everything to keep each other safe." The words were strained as Castiel fought for breath. His deep blue eyes shined with an inner sorrow that could not be comforted._

_"I will not fight you brother, because I hope that you will awaken and see what you have become. I hope reality gives you a cold slap on the face and forces you to see all of your faults. However, I pray that you will also see the good things that you have done Raphael. You haven't always been a monster my brother." The lesser angel knew that Raphael would take the bait. The arch-angel closed the gap in between them quickly; his eyes glowing with a sadistically tortured and yet triumphant light._

_"But sometimes," Castiel murmured, "Death must be the one thing that awakens the Lost from the wasteland they have chosen to rest in."_

_"Which is why you will see him soon Castiel." The older angel sneered with a slight snarl when Castiel merely blinked in acknowledgement to the words._

_"Then so be it." The words left the youngest angel's lips in a whisper. The cold bite of an angel blade made itself known to Castiel even as he pulled his spare from where it had remained hidden in the waist of his pants. Blood rushed up his throat and Castiel gagged on the coppery substance even as he forced himself to return the favor for Raphael. His blade hit home, striking the arch-angel in the heart; the accuracy spared the older angel the cruelty of a slow death._

_Castiel fell to his knees a few moments later, his body shaking horribly as he fought to avoid the inevitable. The angel did not desire to experience death but at least he had the comfort of knowing that the Apocalypse would not come to pass and the Winchester's (all three of them) had not gone through so much pain and suffering for nothing. The comfort of knowing that Gabriel had sacrificed himself and the meaningful gesture of faith in the cause had not been a waste._

_The angel crash-landed at Bobby's were his family had been waiting anxiously for him to appear for the long minutes that they had been apart. Dean was the first to reach him and the hunter paled at the sight of the angel blade lodged so firmly in his stomach. "R'hel…" The angel coughed wetly, the blood moving up into his throat even more at the futile attempt to unclog his throat. "is…" He paused for more breath as he wheezed pitifully. "…de'd."_

_There was brief moment of relief in everyone's eyes before they darkened with grief. Castiel was dying and the only thing that they could do for him was to wait with him. His body convulsed as his Grace started to flare before the angel's back arched with a scream and the light exploded from him in a bright flash._

_When they opened their eyes once more there was a set of impressive wings burned into the living room floor._

* * *

_**Alternative Future in the Year 2016**_

_Dean Winchester was the last surviving member of the human race; Crowley had opened Purgatory himself and had been unable to contain the Leviathan. One by one the hunter watched as his friends fell before him and he could do nothing to help them. His spirit was broken but still he struggled on doing his best to avenge their deaths and stay alive at the same time. His weary heart asked why he bothered to keep going and Dean pushed the doubting voice aside. He kept going because it was what Castiel had done. He kept going because he knew that he'd get his ass kicked a thousand times over if he simply gave up and died. The hunter was slowly dying of starvation and it took him weeks to finally succumb to the beckoning comfort of death. _

* * *

_**Alternative Future in the Year 2016- Dean's Heaven**_

_Dean opened his green eyes to find himself sitting in his beloved Impala in the middle of Bobby Singer's living room. The old hunter was giving him a death glare that clearly asked what kind of bone-headed thinking he'd been doing when he'd decided to park the old girl smack dab in the middle of the room. Sam was sitting beside him in the passenger seat complaining loudly about Dean's taste in what he dubbed to be "old man music."_

_"Hey," Dean half-growled in an affectionate tone. "Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cake-hole."_

_The green-eyed hunter couldn't stop himself from hugging Sam and he decided to ignore that it was chick-flick moment. "I missed you so damn much Sammy." He whispered into the shaggy brown hair while he fought to keep the tears away. _

_The sound of laughter came from the kitchen and Dean got out of the Impala slowly, curiosity getting the best of him. He walked into the doorway and gaped, his mouth opened in a rather un-Dean-Winchester style and he fucking squeaked. Although when Jo looked up from the shot that she'd been about to gulp down and inquired what the sound had been Dean denied it rather quickly. Dean. Did. Not. Squeak. His dancing green eyes scanned the rest of the room and his heart skipped a couple of beats with excitement when he saw Ellen. He'd missed her frank attitude so much over the past few years. She'd been almost a surrogate mother to him. A smirk lifted his lips when he saw that she was downing a line of amber colored shots before clunking the last glass down in a silent challenge. _

_A challenge that a figure in a tan trench-coat accepted by starting on his own line of shots. Castiel was downing the liquor like it was water and Dean snickered when he saw Jo's eyes widen. "That's not fair feathers, I thought we were on equal ground here!" She teased before swatting at the air in front of her._

_And Castiel tilted his head with a slight furrow in his brow as he considered her action before an innocent. "Is it customary to paw at the air when you're playing a drinking game?" Made itself heard in the angel's rough voice. _

_That was no apparition, Dean assured himself after seeing the angel impersonate a bird with the head tilt thing that he had done so often on Earth. The warm aroma of freshly baked pie made itself known to him and the hunter couldn't stop himself from following it to the other side of the kitchen. His heart leapt in his throat once more when he saw his mother setting out what appeared to be a third pie to cool on the counter. Mary turned back to the stove, oblivious to the fact that John was trying to sneak a slice of pie into his gullet. _

_The hunter's hand was slapped though before he could so much as inch it up past his pant's pocket by a plump African American woman. "John Winchester, you leave that pie for your boy!" Missouri scolded with wave of her finger. "Or so help me…."_

_And John Winchester, the formidable hunter, backed away with a wary expression on his face. "I surrender," he replied light heartedly before nudging Mary. _

_The next thing that the green-eyed youth was aware of was his mother's arms wrapping around him in a warm hug._

_**End the Future Flashback and Dean's Future Heaven.**_

* * *

Castiel vaguely felt someone shaking him, calling his name frantically and pleading for him to come back. _Where had he gone? _As far as the angel could recall he had always been there so it was no surprise when he felt his brow furrowed. It was then that the celestial being realized that his body didn't hurt anymore. The pain was gone for the most part; only faint traces of the foul feeling was making traces through his nerves. It was nowhere near the horrendous onslaught that it had been though. He dimly realized that it was a bad thing for him to not be able to feel anything but the angel couldn't bring himself to care. It felt so much better here. Here he was safe from the pain, hidden from angry surges that the monster sought to pummel him with.

Dizziness surged through him as he felt his friend lift his upper body up, a small whimper escaping his lips when the pain reared its ugly head once more when his torso was forced to bend. His eyelashes fluttered slightly as his eyes sought to open against his better judgment. Castiel didn't want to wake up completely, terrified that the inescapable pain would return with a vengeance. His mind didn't listen to what his heart wanted though, to focused on the desperate plea in Dean Winchester's voice to do anything other then what the hunter wanted of him.

And so it was with reluctance that he blearily opened sea-blue eyes, his jaw clenching as the pain followed his predictions and slammed into him. Bile gurgled in his throat as he choked on the disgustingly textured and thick fluid. His body shuddered with the effort of keeping it down and he wished that they would just put him back down once more. The battle to keep the vomit down was lost and the reddish liquid spilled out over his lips and dripped down his chin. There was a noise of disgust mixed with a pinch of fear and Castiel was able to recognize Sam's voice.

The bandages that they were wrapping around his torso were making it very difficult for the celestial being to breath and a surge of panic rose through him. One of the boys must have noticed the panicked edge to his breathing because Castiel found himself slowly being lowered back to the ground.

"Easy Cas, we're almost done buddy." Dean's voice was reassuring and Castiel found his eyes slowly giving into the sleep that demanded he have. "CAS!" The voice was so close to his ear that the angel jerked before gasping in pain. "You can't sleep Cas, please stay awake. We… we still need you man!"

Castiel fought to stay awake, he really and truly did but his body was to weak to pull it off. His Grace was slowly wearing itself out with the amount of effort it was taking it to stay alive. His heart rate slowly increased and his breathing began to grow increasingly more shallow with every gasp for air.

Sapphire blue eyes looked up at Dean once more, sorrow and regret clearly reflected in their depths before a shaky sigh exhaled itself from the celestial being. Blood slowly began to fill up more and more of his throat as his organs strained against the carefully tended to stitches.

His Grace was retreating rapidly from its efforts to heal the angel and the organs could sense it. They felt the soft tendrils lose their constraining hold on them and like frizzy hair being freed from a constraining hair tie.

The organs pushed against the fault line like magma erupting from a volcano and the angel's back arched in sheer agony as his innards ripped through the stitches and exposed themselves to the biting air once more.

Only this time Castiel didn't try to fight to stay awake, the angel was to exhausted and hurting to much to really care….

* * *

**Author's Note****: I'm hoping you guys weren't disappointed in that chapter… *swallows nervously* Not quite the comfort you guys were hoping for but…. Please review anyways? I won't know unless you do so….do review…please…**


End file.
